Bittersweet
by Annia Domna
Summary: Set a couple of years after Snapes return to Dumbledore and Hogwarts, with Voldemort at the height of his powers. Contains sex and violence and romance/slushy stuff !
1. Desire

Bittersweet.  
  
Chapter 1 Desire.  
  
  
  
The room was dark and quiet, with no light through the tiny window to illuminate the sparse bed and simple furniture, as the Hogwarts potions Master woke from a deep, sleep, induced by one of his own potions. The only way, for many years now he could ensure a peaceful night sleep.  
  
Severus Snape sat on the edge of his narrow bed and slowly pulled his nightshirt over his head, wandered across the room to the washstand and filled the white, porcelain bowl with cold water from the jug. He splashed the water over his face to revive his drowsy state making cold streams trickle from his drenched hair, down his throat and the small of his back, then he lifted his head and stretched his wiry frame as he dried his face and neck.  
  
It was peaceful as he dressed for the day ahead, a clean shirt and his usual black robes even though this was Sunday. So no classes to attend, but his one weekly visit outside the grounds; to Hogsmeade to replenish his supply of ingredients for the coming weeks lessons.  
  
He made his own tea, rather than face the noisy, inquisitive children in the Great Hall and left his dungeons early in the hope of avoiding any unwelcome attention.  
  
The air outside was heavy with thick fog, making it cold and damp, so he pulled his voluminous cloak around himself and made his way out of the castle grounds towards the village.  
  
There were few people about that early and Snape went straight to the apothecaries for his supplies; he had quite a list, as it seemed most of his students this week had either blown up or destroyed all they touched. He scowled at the thought of some of the idiotic children he had to teach this most exacting art of potions; his one passion.  
  
The witch behind the counter didn't look up as he entered the shabby store but said good morning to him all the same; he was there every Sunday at that time and so she continued fussing with some packages ready for despatch.  
  
"Here" and he put the list down and then turned away from the woman and stood looking out of the glass pane in the door.  
  
"Why don't you take a seat, I'll be a while getting all this prepared".  
  
"No, I'm fine". And continued to stare aimlessly ahead.  
  
"It's a miserable morning, Professor" The crone continued, but she got no answer.  
  
After almost an hours silence she gave a little cough, "There you are, Sir everything's in order, I'll put that on the Hogwarts account shall I?"  
  
Snape gave a cursory nod and left.  
  
The fog was lifting now, the sun trying to break through the heavy cover over Hogsmeade. Snape squinted as the low winter sunlight shone in his direction; someone was walking his way, silhouetted against the misty stream of light. She held her head high and her loose hair streamed behind her, it was long and silver in colour; if a colour it was, it was almost translucent. As she passed she looked straight ahead, and although her beautiful crimson cloak billowed close to him, she didn't acknowledge his presence.  
  
Snape returned to the castle and thought no more about it, until that night when a shaft of light across his bed, brought to mind, her hair, like moonlight streaming behind her; but a dose of sleeping draught and she'd be out of his mind, again.  
  
  
  
Life carried on much the same that week, the usual hopeless students, with no interest in his work, only waiting for the end of the lesson, then Sunday again and his weekly trip to the village. As he stood in the dusty shop, half listening to the chattering old witch, he saw that figure again walking up the lane towards the village.  
  
"Haven't you finished, yet" he called impatiently.  
  
"Oh no Professor, in a hurry?"  
  
"Yes I'll come back and collect that". And he left without even a glance at the crone.  
  
He looked up the lane to see the woman striding away, he stood transfixed by the swirling crimson cloak, and her hair, it moved like it was sheer silk and just as she was out of view he moved, almost against his will, after her. He caught up with her in the heart of the village, and as she continued she glanced his way, then turned down a narrow alleyway. He couldn't follow her there, so returned for his supplies.  
  
That night Snape lay awake trying to capture her face in his memory, from that brief glance. He didn't take his potion that night, he didn't want to forget, but to dream; tonight he wanted to dream.  
  
Another week went by, but she was nowhere to be seen as the Professor walked through the village, if only he could ask someone but he couldn't draw attention to himself; whom could he ask, anyway. As he stood waiting for his supplies, he considered the witch, but just as he thought it might be safe to trust her, the enchanting woman entered the shop, right before him. Instinctively he stepped back into the shadowy room and watched her intently as she stood at the cluttered counter. He couldn't hear her as she leaned towards the old woman and asked her for something. The witch smiled at her and gave her a small package, from under the counter; then the elegant figure turned, and her eyes flickered towards Snape, but she said nothing, as she left the shop.  
  
"That woman", Snape ventured at last.  
  
"Yes" the old crone smiled as if she knew what he wanted, "Yes she's new here, works at The Three Broomsticks I believe, she's got the old cottage behind the Inn".  
  
Snape lowered his gaze, he didn't feel like making eye contact with this witch when she seemed to have guessed too much already.  
  
"I'll take these, thank-you". Then he hurried out, not waiting to hear the old woman's amused cackle.  
  
  
  
But she had vanished so he walked towards the Inn to find her. This was not somewhere he would normally go, so as he walked in a few heads turned to see the stranger. He surveyed the scene and took a seat in the far corner of the smoky, little, pub, a waitress appeared and took his order, but it wasn't the girl he was looking for. He drank his whiskey in one shot and stood up to leave, then the object of this unscheduled visit confronted him.  
  
"Leaving so soon", she said with a smile on her face.  
  
He stopped dead, then simply nodded.  
  
"Didn't I see you earlier, in the apothecaries?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes, I saw you there" he replied as he jet-black eyes scrutinised her features;  
  
a fine nose, full lips and the most mesmerising eyes.  
  
"Maybe I'll see you there again" and she turned away from her admirer, who left without a second glance.  
  
Again that night he wanted his mind alert, to re-capture her voice and her eyes, they were, like her hair, shimmering silver-grey, almost cat-like and he lay awake trying to hold on to the image in his head.  
  
The next week seemed a strain even though lessons and work passed by without event; he was distracted as thoughts of that mysterious woman drifted into his mind, even Professor McGonagall seemed to have noticed, as she tried to engage him over supper one evening.  
  
"Severus, you haven't listened to a word I've been saying, have you!" She barked at him in frustration.  
  
"Sorry Professor, I was just thinking"  
  
"Well really Severus, whatever has got into you" and she turned to talk to the Headmaster.  
  
He pondered her reaction, if he had told her, his thoughts were taken by a woman he had only briefly spoken to, and his thin mouth, made an ironic attempt at a smile, that went unseen by everyone in the Great Hall.  
  
But at least now it was Saturday and as he went to bed, he thought of seeing her again, of the touch of her silken hair, the soft drape of her cloak..  
  
He woke in a cold sweat, his heart racing and his phallus erect, and as he lay starring into the darkness he let his hand relieve his aroused state; he felt euphoric as he moved from erotic tension to total submission. The years of self imposed restraint over. He was drained and sleep came easily then. 


	2. Encounter

Chapter2. Encounter.  
  
At daybreak, Snape felt cold and he shivered as he washed at the far end of his room, the cool water almost painful to his sensitised body and then the realisation of what he had done last night. He despised his lack of self- control but just the thought of that stranger's touch had reduced him to a mindless adolescent.  
  
He continued his usual routine and left the castle at the normal time, his cloak billowing in the icy November wind.  
  
As he entered the apothecaries, he immediately saw the woman who had disturbed his sleep last night, and his groin twitched as he watched the alluring sight.  
  
Snape waited patiently, unseen as she chatted to the old witch and he studied her lustrous, gleaming hair as it cascaded over her sumptuous crimson cloak, then she span round and saw her admirer.  
  
"I'm sorry, have I kept you waiting?" her voice was soft and low.  
  
"No, please carry on" and he gazed into those incredible eyes.  
  
She took her package from the old woman and stepped aside, so Snape could give his list to the witch, who smiled broadly at him and said,  
  
"Will you be collecting these later, Professor, as usual?"  
  
"Oh yes, thank-you" he replied somewhat taken aback at the crones remark.  
  
He went to open the door for the stranger and she walked on ahead, then said,  
  
"Are you walking this way? I'm staying up by the Three Broomsticks"  
  
Snape nodded and began to walk with this intriguing figure.  
  
"You teach at the school, is that right?"  
  
"Yes, Severus Snape" and he faced her. "You moved here recently?"  
  
"Oh yes" she laughed, "Sorry Annia Domna, pleased to met you"  
  
"Likewise" and they shock hands at last.  
  
The formalities over, they both seemed to relax; though he was still watching her intently. He let her walk a little ahead of him, so he could take in her intoxicating beauty. The way she moved, the way her hair flowed in the steady breeze, and her skin, without imperfection, and just a hint of colour from the chilly air.  
  
And as they reached her destination, they stood and talked for a while. Still uneasily, just small talk; the weather and the apothecary's supplies, then she said.  
  
"I'm working at the Inn for a while, until I get settled; a favour from my Uncle.  
  
Will I see you there tonight?" She searched his face for a clue to his thoughts.  
  
"Yes I may come up later", And he held her enquiring gaze with his piercing black eyes.  
  
"Good, I'll look forward to seeing you", She smiled and continued to face him, then disappeared down the alleyway, leaving Snape standing alone.  
  
  
  
Back at the castle Snape dumped his supplies in the dungeon, went straight into his room and lay on the bed, wondering whether he ought to go back tonight. It was the kind of act he hadn't even considered for a long time, but what harm could it do.  
  
Still considering his decision, he walked up past the marble staircase towards the large doors leading out into the grounds. A couple of giggling 4th years spotted him and were instantly silenced by his intimidating glare, as he swept out into the windy night. It was already dark with thick storm clouds to hide any hope of moonlight to guide him, but this was a familiar route, if not an unusual destination in mind.  
  
As he neared the Inn the storm broke and rain battered down on his huddled figure, so that as he entered the hostelry he dragged an icy blast of wind in and the door swung open, then slammed shut behind him.  
  
Once again his appearance drew a few interested glances, but soon everyone was back to their own affairs and so he took off his wet cloak and sat in a corner where he could see everything.  
  
It was noisy and crowded with some rather unpleasant looking characters drinking heavily, the waitress appeared and bought him his whiskey, and then Annia appeared in an elegant magenta skirt and a fine silky, almost sheer blouse, with her hair loose around her face.  
  
She smiled and chatted as she made her way through the cramped tables and squeezed by the rowdy group, then she saw the Professor and came over to him.  
  
"Glad you could make it, I can sit for a while, if you like?"  
  
"Certainly, can I get you anything?"  
  
"Oh no, I don't think Madam Rosemerta would approve", but she laughed as if it was unimportant to her.  
  
"Tell me, how long have you been at Hogwarts?"  
  
"It's been just over two years, since the Headmaster graciously awarded me the position" and he remembered the great kindness Dumbledore had shown him then.  
  
"You're the Potions Master, yes? That must be quite a challenge to teach children"  
  
"Yes" and he smiled at the thought of some of his more useless students.  
  
But she had to work. "I'd better get on, can you wait a while longer?"  
  
He nodded and finished his drink. Then he watched her as she moved about the room, collecting the odd glass and serving a few drinks, but mostly she chatted and joked. She was flirtatious with the most vile of drunkards; Severus felt the grip on his glass tighten as one of them put his arm round her waist. But then she brought him another drink and sat with him again and talked.  
  
As she got up she put her hand briefly on his thigh, under the table and whispered to him, "I'll be finished soon, if you can wait for me" and her eyes flashed dangerously at him, leaving him to sit mesmerised.  
  
She stood for a moment by the large open fire, the flickering light outlining her shapely breasts through the gossamer material, the illuminating glow behind her.  
  
Snape found he was entranced by her and then realised she was aware of his acute gaze, but she remained still only returning his stare.  
  
The place was emptying now and as the last few drunkards left, Annia came over to him and breathed softly in his ear. "Take me home".  
  
  
  
He looked into those almost feline eyes, stood up and swung his cloak on; then with the palm of his hand gently guided her to the door; took in one last glimpse of her seductive curves before he draped her velvety cloak over her shoulders. His hands lingered as he smoothed her burnished hair over the cloak's collar.  
  
As they stepped outside the storm was raging and they hurried close together against the driving rain, almost at a run to avoid the downpour, so that when they entered her rooms, they were both breathing hard.  
  
She dropped her cloak, lit a fire with her wand and stood before him, alluringly in the half-light of a candle. Snape felt more aroused than he cared to remember the whiskey filled his senses. Annia's provocative profile, enhanced by the cold rain, stood before him and he threw his cloak to the floor.  
  
Passion and lust burned his fervent loins and he swooped towards her. Blindly he pushed her against the door, holding her arms tightly, she gasped for breath as he kissed her inviting lips, pushing his tongue deep into her mouth, while he got his feet between hers and forced her legs apart.  
  
"Slow down, Severus, please, just for a minute"  
  
But he ignored her pleas and shoved his legs between hers and started to pull at her delicate blouse as his mouth pressed hard against hers. The fastenings were awkward so he ripped the fine cloth to reveal her heaving breasts and his head moved down and he sucked and bit her, so that she cried out.  
  
"No, wait. Let me go!" and she tried to push his head away, but he pulled at her skirt and slid his hand down on to her soft skin. As his fingers moved down she shot back, but she had nowhere to go.  
  
With his other hand he undid his robes and took out his stiff cock. He ripped at her garments and with one powerful arm kept her pinned to the door, his elbow almost in her throat. She tried to protest but she could hardly breathe.  
  
Then he thrust his penis deep into her with agonising force. She whimpered as the shock made her re-coil and then he started banging her, thrusting so hard against the rough wooden door, that her head hit the panelling and she cried out.  
  
"No, you're hurting me! No, not like this"  
  
Tears filled her pitiful eyes as he ignored her pain and seemed deaf to her cries. She felt the rhythmic pounding of his heaving body and was unable to resist, then she stopped fighting and went limp, like a rag doll, as he finally came with one last heave.  
  
She looked at him sweating and panting, breathing heavily down her neck as he rested his lifeless body against her. His eyes were still shut until she pushed him away, sobbing harder now.  
  
Then, and only then, did he look into her eyes and see what he had done, he reeled from the pathetic sight, as she slumped to the floor, and he turned and fled into the wintry night. 


	3. Regret

Chapter 3. Regret.  
  
Snape staggered out of the cottage into the freezing rain, his head pounding as he ran back down through the village, the icy rain lashing his face. As he approached the castle gates he stopped to catch his breath. He leant against one of the huge stone pillars and ran his hands through his sodden hair. What had he done, he felt sick at the thought of his disgusting behaviour.  
  
Slowly he walked to the entrance hall and took a deep breath before going in; there was no one about, not even Filch, so he gratefully made his way to his rooms, unseen. There he flung off his drenched cloak, pulled off his muddy boots and sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands unable to comprehend just what he'd done to that exquisite creature. The vision of her slumped on the floor, shaking and trembling, because he had given way to his most base desires.  
  
A cold shiver woke him, and his dull, aching body, taunted him into remembering last night. What had he lost that night, maybe his one chance of some kind of lasting happiness. But he had destroyed it, as he had destroyed Annia.  
  
Somehow he had to continue his life at Hogwarts, he had nowhere else to go and no one must know how low he had stooped. How his mindless, carnal, lust had smashed his restraint and self-denial, ideals he'd tried to maintain since he'd renounced his dark past.  
  
  
  
The weeks that followed found Snape's mood more morose and vindictive than ever. Every smiling, happy face sickened him, every childish laugh taunted him and he had brought this bitter self-loathing on himself, by his own despicable actions. And so for the first time he had entrusted one of the pupils to undertake his errand to the apothecaries; he couldn't see Annia again, her delicate features; her sweet demeanour. No, not now he had defiled her.  
  
Christmas came and went with heavy snow, but no respite from his self- inflicted misery, no festive cheer to lighten his mood. Not the prospect of any post, which he had ignored since that night, too.  
  
But then just before the start of the new term, there was a knock on his door, it was the Prefect he had assigned to fetch his provisions,.  
  
"Oh, Sir, there's a letter for you, well there's a few, only I've been told to clear out the post room and I thought,"  
  
"Yes, thank you Weasley, leave them on my desk, and here's the list, if you could go now".  
  
The boy did as he was instructed and left for Hogsmeade, as Snape remained sitting at his desk, looking at the three letters before him. One was from a distant relative, no doubt with some tedious gossip, but the other two were in the same handwriting he didn't recognise.  
  
  
  
  
  
He opened the first and was stunned by it's contents; it was from Annia:  
  
"Dear, Severus  
  
I must speak to you after what happened, I've looked for you, but no one's seen you outside Hogwarts. There's something I must explain.  
  
Annia."  
  
She wanted to see him, but why? Then he opened the second letter and that too said she needed to see him.  
  
"Come down to the village, you know where to find me."  
  
As Snape read the words again his mind was racing, what could she want to say to him. How could he justify his actions when they were inexcusable. How could he face her, look into those eyes. How could he not, he had to take the chance, to risk her rejection.  
  
He sat at his desk, staring blankly ahead, his work left unfinished, and as the night wore on he resolved to meet her, and he knew he had to go tonight.  
  
He had to see her tonight.  
  
The snow was deep underfoot, but the air was still and the moon shone brightly on the sparkling ground, as Snape made his way through the castle grounds towards Hogsmeade for this meeting he was dreading and yet he was desperate to see Annia once more. As he neared the Inn he was in two minds as to whether he should go in. How could he apologise to her for such an unforgivable act. He had used her and left her forlorn; but the thought of her seductive curves and her low, soft voice drove him on.  
  
He slipped into the Inn unseen, and took a seat by the door, away from the crowd who sat as near to the large roaring fire as they could. His eyes darted round the room looking for Annia, then he saw her. It was too late to back out now.  
  
She walked towards him, expressionless then said. "We need to talk"  
  
"Yes, I know"  
  
"Come with me, we can't talk here" and she looked around at the busy room.  
  
Then she turned away and they went through the back of the Inn, down the alleyway to her house, as Snape went in, he remembered that night of carnal lust and he hesitated in the doorway.  
  
"Sit down, there's something I need to tell you"  
  
So he went into the room and as he looked round realised he couldn't recognise a thing from his last visit. He could only visualise Annia from that night and now she sat waiting to talk to him.  
  
"Listen, I don't blame you for what happened. I shouldn't have done those things. I encouraged you and I acted badly. What did I expect you to do?"  
  
And as she spoke she looked uneasy, not as she had before, confident and carefree, she seemed different.  
  
"No Annia, please my behaviour was unforgivable, you have nothing to feel ashamed of, I'm the one who lost control and used you".  
  
There was a painful silence for a moment, then he stood up.  
  
"I think I'd better go, I have no right to expect anything from you. I am truly sorry. I'll keep away from the village. You need never see me again".  
  
"Severus, don't go, I want to forgive you, can we start afresh. I want us to"  
  
As Snape stood in the cold room, he felt a strange combination of sensations; stunned that she could even think of taking him back and an unimagined feeling of joy, could she really want him after he had abused her so.  
  
He dropped to his knees before her and held her hands,  
  
"Annia, I don't know what to say"  
  
Then she touched his face and smiled, as he looked up into her beautiful face, his eyes met hers and he felt a warmth from those silvery eyes that was hard to resist. But he stood abruptly, letting go of her hand.  
  
"I must go, please understand"  
  
"Will you come back, tomorrow?" she asked.  
  
And he nodded at her upturned face, as a flicker of candlelight illuminated her shimmering hair, and he knew he had to go before it was too late.  
  
As he left the village Snape felt the burden of guilt lift, but he still had reservations about why she had been able to forgive him, how could she take him back, so he continued to his rooms somewhat bewildered by her reaction. Yet as he went to bed, he realised how much he wanted to see her again, tomorrow, and he went to sleep more easily than in weeks. But his dreams were filled with Annias' cries and protests from the night he had raped her.  
  
  
  
The next morning, it was snowing again and the few children left in school over the Christmas holidays were enjoying all the usual pleasures of snow balling and sledging. As Snape washed and dressed he considered just what he would do today, he desperately wanted to see Annia and yet, would she be ready for him, would she still want him there in the cold light of day. By mid day the snow had stopped and he decided to walk up to Hogsmeade, the sun was shining now and it's reflected light off the snowy landscape was dazzling. The Inn was closed so he went down the narrow alley to Annia's cottage, and with some trepidation knocked on the door and waited uneasily for an answer. Then she was there standing before him and she invited him in with no apparent concern. The room was bright and warm from a large fire in the hearth and there was the smell of food cooking.  
  
She took his icy hands and kissed him on the lips, then pulled away and led him to a seat by the fire, where the cold slowly left his body, while she put the food out for them to share and opened a bottle of Elderberry wine. She poured two glasses but Snape didn't touch his.  
  
They spent the rest of day relaxing in each other's company and trying to put the turbulent start to their relationship behind them. She told him of how she had moved away from her family and how her uncle had helped her get a job and this cottage; they had much in common and shared a similar background; although neither revealed too much of themselves.  
  
"Have you got to work tonight?" he enquired, later.  
  
"No it's my night off"  
  
Snape couldn't help reveal his feelings as his mouth showed a flicker of a smile and said, "Good"  
  
Annia laughed softly at his reaction, then she got up and walked behind his chair and put her arms around his neck and whispered; "Severus, will you kiss me"  
  
At that he guided her round to sit on his lap and he did as she asked, gently on her flushed ruby lips, so softly she could feel his breath as he controlled his desire. But then she started to unbutton his shirt and pushed her hands round his waist inside the open shirt and kissed him harder as she remained on his lap.  
  
"I want us to start again, forget what happened, let this be the first time. Let's remember tonight".  
  
And as she spoke he put his arms around her delicate curves and her burnished hair fell onto his face, so soft and silky; but she took his hands and placed them on the tiny pearl buttons of her satin blouse. He undid them deftly and with great attention, as each one revealed more of her ivory skin, until he reached the last one. Then his finger traced the opening back up to her throat and she lifted her head to let the finger move further up, where it outlined her mouth. And she let her tongue taste him.  
  
  
  
She slipped his loose shirt off and led him to a tiny bedchamber off the room where they had eaten. A fire in the small hearth warmed the room, which was dominated by a sumptuous bed with soft drapes of deep russet red and luxurious swathes of magenta velvet.  
  
She stepped out of her skirt and sat Snape on the edge of the bed, by now he was completely under her spell as she stood before him. She lifted his hands so that they touched the edge of her open blouse; he let his hands slide the silky garment off her shoulders and fall to the floor. His fine hands moved slowly from her shoulders down her spine, making her skin shiver with anticipation, until he reached the small of her back, then he pulled her gently towards him and kissed her stomach, then further down he licked her sensitive flesh.  
  
Her whole body quivered at his delicate touch, her head dropped back and she let out a low moan while her hands dug deep into his back.  
  
But then she took control again and knelt before him on the thick fur rug. She slowly unbuttoned his trousers and as she did her hair fell around her shoulders, across her breasts. She lay his naked, sinewy frame on the bed and knelt across his thighs, so that as she leant down towards his face her silken hair and smooth breasts brushed his firm torso.  
  
Kissing his neck and chest she reached for his hands and their fingers interlocked. Snape squeezed her hands as he felt the warmth of her quim against his thigh and groaned as her body pressed down on him.  
  
He felt as if he was shrouded in silk as Annias kisses covered his aching body. Her hand rested on the shaft of his penis and found it was hard and erect, so she guided it into her moist folds and looked down at her lover as he moaned in the grip of this long desired ecstasy.  
  
He gazed up at this beautiful woman, her hair glinting, her cheeks flushed pink and her soft, pert breasts. Then she began to writhe and sway. He gripped her waist and pulled her down to his chest, but she flung her body back as they linked hands again. She arched her back and cried out, as his cock thrust deeper into her cunt, writhing back and forth, gasping as she reached her orgasmic convulsion. Then she flopped down onto Snapes hot, glistening, body, throbbing in the final thrusts of his ultimate rapture.  
  
They lay together, motionless for some time, until sleep overtook their contentment. 


	4. Passion

Chapter 4. Passion.  
  
  
  
Snape stirred in the darkness of early morning as he watched his lover, still peaceful.  
  
He smoothed her hair from her face and kissed her forehead. As he prepared to leave he wrapped her gently in the soft folds of velvet and briefly caressed her as she slept.  
  
He sat in the adjoining room by the fire and pulled on his boots, he collected up his cloak but as he moved to the door Annia appeared in the bedroom doorway.  
  
"Don't go so soon. Why not stay a while longer" She called to him still drowsy.  
  
Snape looked over to her draped in a rich, purple throw, her shoulders glowing against the dark fabric, her sleepy eyes still shimmering. He walked over to her and held her next to his chest. She felt warm and yielding, from the snug bed they had just shared.  
  
"I have to go. School starts again this morning, I can't be late". He held her face and as he kissed her, he whispered, "Thank-you"  
  
Then he tore himself away and returned to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
The start of term found Snape's state of mind, much improved but he did his best to disguise the fact. His stern attitude had served him well as a teacher and he didn't want to relinquish that power just yet. So as far as the pupils and most of the staff  
  
were concerned nothing had changed and Snape was as mean and cruel as ever.  
  
Yet in reality everything had changed and he knew things would never be the same again. The slightest thing distracted him and as much as he continued to give out detentions his heart wasn't really in it. Even the thought made him smile, as he imagined some poor unfortunate boy cursing him and believing him to be the meanest man alive. Whereas in fact he felt happier than he could remember.  
  
Whenever he could escape the confines of school, Snape spent his time with Annia, long winter evenings at her cottage in a kind of relaxed atmosphere he had never known before.  
  
One night their conversation turned to their families and she told him of her childhood;  
  
"It was never really discussed much but I knew what they were, my parents," she paused and looked at her lover; "Death Eaters, and now they follow Lord Voldemort".  
  
She looked at Severus waiting for his reaction.  
  
"And you, Annia, what about you?" She didn't answer but looked away from his enquiring stare.  
  
"I understand. I used to believe in him too, but I realise now how wrong I was".  
  
He took her hands in his and made his confession;  
  
"I joined them, Annia, I became one of them, but I renounced them and came here to Hogwarts, where the Headmaster has helped me. It's all right, I'll help you too. We can fight this together. I now how hard it is, but you must turn away from the Dark Lord".  
  
He lifted her chin and saw she was crying. He held her in his arms.  
  
"I'm here, Annia. Let me help you". She nestled in his embrace and buried her face in his chest, unable to look him in the eye as her tears faded.  
  
The subject was not raised again, as they continued to see each other, as often as they could, whenever he was able to leave the castle. And if she were working he would sometimes go to the Inn, just to spend a few moments with her and walk her home at the end of the night.  
  
  
  
The weather was getting milder now with all traces of snow and frosts passed.  
  
There was a sense of newness and of an untainted world ready to grow once more, as spring arrived.  
  
Severus had just walked back to Annia's house with her after a night working, but there was still a chill in the early spring air.  
  
As they lay in that opulent bed, Annia at his side, her head resting on his smooth chest, she said;  
  
"They say you're one of the most skilful potion makers, around, that's a much sort after talent. Have you ever made," she hesitated, "The Amyllus potion?"  
  
"What. That's been restricted for years, it's illegal now" Snape was surprised by her remark.  
  
"That doesn't answer the question, though". She had a mischievous look on her oval face as she looked at him, leaning up, on her elbows.  
  
As she spoke he noticed the curve of her back as it dipped to meet her peachy cheeks, revealed by the slipping covers.  
  
"Well, yes a long time ago, alright, and no I didn't take it myself. Someone instructed me to brew it, for them to use".  
  
"So you can do it" her eyes flashed at this revelation.  
  
"Why are you so interested, it's only ever used by," and he paused as he realised the implications of what he was about to say, "Death Eaters".  
  
He sat up and stared at her, now wearing an expression of innocence.  
  
"Oh Severus, but you know what it can do, how it can enhance things beyond all imagination".  
  
She moved her hand to caress his thighs, her gaze intent on his disturbed face.  
  
"So you could make some for me, for us".  
  
The prospect of this illicit substance and what it could do for their lovemaking was enticing, especially as Annia looked at him, her eyes more cat-like than ever. And her touch made it impossible to think rationally.  
  
"I couldn't" But he was lost now, to the soft touch of her lips and he fell back as waves of ecstasy washed over him.  
  
She lifted her head, "Will you do it; do it, for me?"  
  
"Yes Annia" he gasped "Yes" as he pushed her head back down to his groin.  
  
Later as she brought him a glass of wine, she asked, "Severus, did you ever met him; Lord Voldemort?"  
  
Snape looked at her, as she slipped back under the sheets, from under his brow, with some suspicion.  
  
"What was he like? Is he as powerful as they say?"  
  
He looked grave as he replied, "Yes he possesses a terrible power".  
  
"And they say he's getting stronger. Severus, are you safe here? Won't he want his revenge for your betrayal?" She held on to him and said, "I'm frightened Sevvy, I don't want to loose you".  
  
  
  
The days since that unusual request found the Potions Master restless, and indecisive. He knew the right thing to do was inform the Headmaster, as soon as Annia had shown any interest in his knowledge of Voldemort and that particular concoction. But he managed to convince himself that it was all just harmless curiosity and that as long as he was alert to any peculiarities, why should he concern Dumbledore.  
  
So, instead of trusting the one man who had stood by him since his return, he decided to go ahead and brew the potion, in secret.  
  
By the following Saturday it was complete and two small, glass phials were sealed and hidden away. Now he had to consider whether to take them to Annia tonight, or not, when they had arranged to meet after she'd finished work. He fingered the tiny bottles in his pocket as he paced his dungeon office and the image of Annia filled his senses. Her intoxicating beauty, her animal attraction, unlike any woman he'd ever known. The way she almost prowled towards him when they were alone in that sensual haven, of her bedchamber. He realised he had to go and give her, whatever she asked of him.  
  
As mid-night approached Snape slipped out of the castle and towards Hogsmeade. There was still a light shining at the Inn window, but he decided to wait outside for Annia, so he walked to the back entrance and stood in the shadows.  
  
The night was cool, and a strong wind was brewing but still he waited, not wanting to brave the cheerful atmosphere inside. When Annia came out she looked round; she had obviously been waiting to see him inside as usual, and hesitated for a moment before setting off home. She walked towards the spot where he hid and as she passed, he stepped out and grabbed her by the waist. She let out a squeal, as the cold hands pulled her towards him.  
  
"What's the matter, its only Sevvy. Who were you expecting?" he joked, but then noticed she was shaking and as he turned her round, he could see she was close to tears.  
  
He held her tightly as she spluttered; "You frightened me. Don't do that, I thought you were" but she trailed off and buried her face into his billowing cloak, as the wind blew stronger.  
  
  
  
Whatever had made her cry out obviously hadn't left her ill at ease, because as soon as they were safely inside she pulled him towards the bedroom. And flung off his cloak, then her own and started to kiss him with a violent passion.  
  
"Have you got it" she panted in his ear as she continued to cover him with her hungry mouth.  
  
"Yes my sweet, just as you asked" and he fumbled in his pocket, as her attentions became frantic. So that he had to step back to lift the phials from his pocket and he held them out for her to see. Her eyes flashed to the glass as they caught the flickering firelight, and she reached for them, but he moved his hand away, smirking as she tried to pull his arm back down.  
  
He held her tightly with his other arm and said; "Not just yet, my sweet" and slipped them back in his pocket.  
  
He gripped her arms to restrain her and returned her kisses, covering her face and neck, until she relaxed and then he sat her on the bed. She watched him undress and then started to undo her belt but he put his hands over hers and deftly did it for her. She lay back as his skilful fingers revealed her milky skin and he began to caress every part of it. He was towering above her, knelling over her, as she had done to him and he slowly, agonisingly slowly let his hands stimulate her senses.  
  
She quivered as his cool hands ran along the sides of her body. They teasingly skirted round her breasts as she moaned and tried to direct the pleasure his hands could give. He smiled at her and savoured the power he had over her; the power to pleasure her at his will.  
  
Then he relented and his mouth replaced his hands as he let his tongue circle that most delicate of skin and his cheeks brushed her prominent nipples.  
  
She cried out as the pressure increased until she was writhing for more, but instead he rolled her on to her front and began to work his tongue down her back. He felt her shudder as he reached her cheeks but he didn't stop and she arched her back down to let him explore further. Then she raised herself up on all fours to accentuate the curve.  
  
With one hand he stroked her acutely curved back and with the other he reached down to the soft, warmth of her quim. She thrilled at the delicate touch and arched cat-like to give his hand what it searched for. And she purred as he found the ultimate spot of her arousal.  
  
"Here, this is what you wanted" he tossed the glass phial to Annia and she broke the top. She inhaled its contents and he entered her as she remained in her feline position. She grabbed the soft blankets and let out a loud cry as the potion sent a hot rush through her body and his cock thrust deep into her.  
  
Snape then inhaled his phial and felt the blood coursing through his veins, pumping to his heart so that his climax was intensified to the point where he could hardly bear his own weight.  
  
He slumped over Annia's now, prostrate body, every nerve and muscle twitching and pulsing. She too was shaking in waves of ecstatic convulsions. Their hot, smooth, bodies pressed together extending their elation until slowly they were still. He was still breathing hard, the breath hot down her neck, eventually he peeled himself away from her back and lay next to her spent body. Unable to move they lay together for sometime, then Annia lifted her head and managed to kiss his hot face.  
  
Snape felt the warmth of her glowing cheeks and a feeling of unimagined euphoria surged though his weary body. 


	5. Destiny

Chapter 5. Destiny.  
  
The weeks that followed found the Potions Master, brewing the Amyllus Potion numerous times but every time he did, there was a feeling of betrayal. His loyalty to the Headmaster was unflinching and Snape knew this was the kind of action Dumbledore would despise him for; creating a potion so beloved of the Death Eaters. A potion he had once brewed at the instruction of Lord Voldemort himself when Snape had first fallen under the spell of the absolute power of the man.  
  
It sickened him to think of those two men together. The contrast between Dumbledore's benign authority and Voldemort's tyrannical rule of terror were all the more marked when he thought about how each had treated him over the years.  
  
The Dark Lord had seduced him with an evil will that could corrupt the strongest mind and taint the purest soul. He seemed to take Snape's stubborn will as a personal challenge and he used every possible method to recruit the young man to his despicable circle.  
  
Then, over two years ago now, when Snape had escaped Voldemort, it was the Headmaster who had guided him through that most traumatic period. He had counselled him and listened to him, without judging his most vile of actions. Dumbledore had even shown Snape affection, such, as he had never felt. In short, he had treated him like a son. He had become the father Snape had never known.  
  
And now this was how he repaid that trust, all for a few moments of ecstasy with a woman he believed to be a sympathiser of Voldemorts. Yet a woman he loved, loved in a way he had never thought possible.  
  
He vowed never to brew the illicit potion again and he would persuade Annia to come up to the castle, where Dumbledore could protect her from the Death Eater destiny she foresaw. But before he could speak to the Headmaster he needed to tell Annia of his plans, and how they could be together.  
  
By now it was nearing the end of summer. A summer like no other, spent with his lover with nothing to disturb them from each other. Snape rarely entered the castle, except to make that intoxicating brew, all he needed was in those few simple rooms with Annia.  
  
So the school was quiet and the grounds almost deserted, as he walked up to the village in daylight, undisturbed by any children and their inquisitive stares.  
  
It was late afternoon as Snape took his usual place in the far corner of The Three Broomsticks.  
  
Annia wandered over. "You're early, is everything OK?"  
  
"Of course, my sweet, but I need to ask you something". He held her hand, as he spoke, she seemed concerned. "It's all right, don't look so worried". And he smiled at her.  
  
A while later she came back over, "I'll be through soon, Madam Rosemerta says I can finish early today".  
  
And he noticed the Landlady watching their intimate chat, shaking her head and looking a little bemused.  
  
"Why don't you wait back at the house, I'll be there soon"  
  
  
  
So he got up and left through the rear door. Annia's cottage seemed different without her there and so he sat and waited. He closed his eyes for a moment, almost drifting to sleep, but then something disturbed his peace and he shot up, but there was no one there. Yet he sensed something cold and menacing, a presence he'd never noticed before.  
  
When Annia came in he said nothing of his, dream, if that's what it was.  
  
She greeted him with a kiss and pulled him to his feet. As she started to lead him towards the bedchamber, he stopped her.  
  
"I want to ask you something. This is important, please listen to what I have to say."  
  
She pouted at him and looked for a moment like a little child and he pulled her close to him and said.  
  
"Don't tease me, come on, sit down and then you can have you way."  
  
As she sat he told her of his concerns and how he felt sure, if they told the Headmaster everything he would make sure she was safe.  
  
"He'd do everything in his power to keep you from the Death Eaters, if I took you to him I feel certain he would protect you. You do understand why I want this, don't you?"  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Because of how I feel about you, Annia. I can't loose you, not to Voldemort" He watched her face with his searching eyes but she averted her gaze from the intensity of those glittering orbs.  
  
"But I'm fine, Severus. I want us to be together but not at the school. I couldn't go there.  
  
Please don't look at me that way, you don't understand. Stay here with me or we could go away, together. I know people who would help us, people who have power and influence, not like that old man. Severus, don't you see, we could be so strong if you choose the right path".  
  
As she spoke her eyes flashed and Snape sat back, rocked by her reaction and the way she seemed so animated talking of this future she appeared to have mapped out.  
  
"What are you saying? Become the Servants of Lord Voldemort?  
  
Annia, I would never go back to that, never if my life depended on it. How could you even think such a thing" He was still stunned by her suggestion, but she retorted.  
  
"But what about us, don't you want to be with me? This way nothing can come between us. I can take you back, you have so much to offer him".  
  
He stood up slowly, his black eyes penetrating her impassioned expression and he backed away, reeling at her vile words. But then he flew towards her chair and put his hands on its arms, so they were face to face.  
  
  
  
"Stop, now. You don't know what you're talking about. I will never serve that brute again. Annia, you haven't seen the things I have; the corrupt greed and the sickening violence, their total disregard for human life. A muggle tortured and murdered all in the name of some perverted game.  
  
No Annia, not while I have free will, will I go to Voldemort" Snape virtually spat the name, his contorted face still close to Annia's.  
  
Then he stood tall and headed for the door.  
  
"I think it best if I go now. I'll come back later" As he spoke he looked straight at the door, not waning Annia to see his face.  
  
"Wait, let me explain. Come and sit down, at least listen to me". She was in front of him now, barring his exit and she saw his face. He looked deathly pale and his eyes were red and swollen.  
  
She grabbed his arms. He tried to throw her aside but she wouldn't let go, then suddenly she let him go and bent double, holding her stomach and gasping.  
  
"What is it; what's happening?"  
  
He held her up from behind as she buckled under some unseen force. She was panting hard and sweating, like a fever had suddenly attacked her.  
  
Snape saw she was loosing consciousness so gathered her up, took her into the bedroom and placed her on the untidy jumble of covers. She was curled up tight but her breathing was becoming shallow, he felt her face, she was burning.  
  
He spent the rest of the night there when she eventually fell asleep. In the morning he would take her to the castle, where he could attend to her himself, but tonight she must stay here. Snape paced the tiny room, not wanting to leave her for a moment, but she slept soundly now.  
  
It was dawn when she stirred, with a choked cough that forced her back into the foetal position she had finally relaxed during the night.  
  
Snape sat up from his resting-place, near the cold, empty fireplace as he heard Annia's strangled cough and sat besides her on the dishevelled bed.  
  
He gently rubbed her back, but even that sensitive treatment made her flinch, so that he instinctively moved his hand away.  
  
Slowly she uncurled herself and turned to see her companion, she looked shocked to see him there.  
  
"Here drink this, it's just a simple tonic I managed to make, last night from a few things you had here. Go on, it should ease the pain a little."  
  
She winced as she sat up but still looked uneasy and glanced nervously at the door.  
  
He handed her the glass and she sipped the liquid tentatively. She screwed up her face as the bitter potion touched her lips.  
  
"Not too good is it, but it was the best I could do. Can you talk now?"  
  
There were still many questions he needed answering.  
  
"Are you sure it's safe?" There was fear in the hoarse voice now, an uncertainty Snape had never heard before. Whatever it was last night that racked her with such pain had clearly affected her more than just a fever.  
  
She sat curled up at the far side of her bed and began to recount how it had all started.  
  
"He was a friend of the family and often visited, almost like an Uncle. I was only a girl when he first came and thought nothing of his attentions." As she spoke she looked hard at a place across the room, away from Snape, and her voice was shaky.  
  
"I didn't know it was wrong, all I knew was he was hurting me and I couldn't tell anyone, not even my parents." She looked at him now, her eyes streaming. "  
  
"Severus, I was 13 years old, he, he abused me." She reached out to him but he shot up, he looked numb, unable to react, at first.  
  
"It was Voldemort, he raped me. That's how he controls me, he placed his curse on me then. And now he wants you!"  
  
Pain was seeping back into her body, but she carried on. "He sent me here, to trap you and bring you back, do whatever it took to get you to return under your own free will. I had no choice, Severus, don't you see"  
  
She knelt in front of him still on the bed, but he backed away a look of realisation on his tired and greying face.  
  
"So when I did that to you, you took me back because you had to?"  
  
He was no better than Voldemort, he had raped her too.  
  
"This was just a plan to trap me. All that we've shared, everything was because of him? So I mean nothing to you?" The words stuck in his throat, all that he had thought of as beautiful and genuine, was conceived through a desire to destroy and corrupt him.  
  
"No Severus, no! You mean everything to me. I fell in love with you. But now I'm trapped, don't you see. You have to go, leave while it's still safe. I don't know what will happen; what will happen to me. I don't know what this curse can do.  
  
Please forgive me. Go to the castle, you'll be safe there. He knows that, that's why I can't go there. The curse will kill me if I get close to the Headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore's the only one he fears." There was despair now in the week voice.  
  
But he stepped towards her as she pleaded with her lover to go. He took her in his arms, she felt weak and frail, not as she had before, alert and vital. His kisses were soft and tender, as if, he were too passionate, she would wilt under the pressure of his lips.  
  
"I'll come back tomorrow, with something to help you, help you recover, so we can fight this curse. I won't leave you, do you understand. I'll stay by your side, whatever happens."  
  
She held on tightly, as if falling, but he was strong and made her feel safe. Yet he had to go, she had to survive this alone.  
  
"Please go, now." She had to be strong too, so she pushed him away and cried.  
  
"Go. And don't come back"  
  
And she dropped back down onto the bed and buried her face into the pile of pillows.  
  
He turned away from her cries, as he had done that first night there, and he thought of Voldemort; he too had defiled her. Now he shared another bond with this man who had haunted his thoughts and from whom he could never be free.  
  
He knew now he had to see his mentor and confess his betrayal. 


	6. Refuge

Chapter 6. Refuge.  
  
The warmth of summer was fading now and there was a breath of autumn chill in the morning air, as Snape made his way up to Hogwarts School.  
  
He felt apprehensive as he thought of the forthcoming meeting with the one man he had unswerving respect and admiration for. The Headmaster had given him so much and now he was to repay him by jeopardising his own safety and maybe a great deal more.  
  
But first he went to the dungeons, to his office and began sifting through the many ancient and weighty tomes for some remedy to Annia's curse. It was clearly a most vile and powerful spell, one that possible only two wizards alive could perform but only one would even consider.  
  
Snape thought of the method used to inflict this curse. He felt a sickening revulsion every time he imagined Voldemort preying on that innocent child. And as he did, he saw his own act of brutality played over and over. Why couldn't he recall any of those beautiful, pure moments when she had been his willing partner, not the coerced victim?  
  
And there it was.  
  
"The coitus curse: can only be administered by a wizard possessing the highest forms of Dark Arts. If inflicted over a number of years and with such overwhelming force against the victims volition, then there is no know remedy."  
  
He read further.  
  
"Any future acts inflicted without consent, will enhance the curse and increase its effectiveness."  
  
His sat with his head in his hands as those last words smashed into his conscious mind He had contributed to her agony and suffering.  
  
Was that why she so readily forgave him? And had she even wanted his assault, or at least that part of her mind taken over by Voldemort, to increase his hold over her?  
  
Snape sat stunned for sometime his head spinning with images of Annia, and of Volemort and how he would use and abuse anyone in his desire to obtain ultimate power.  
  
His nightmarish visions were broken by a faint knock at the door and Dumbledore entered the dungeon office.  
  
Snape shot to his feet as he saw the old wizard cautiously move towards him.  
  
"Headmaster, I've been meaning to come and see you, I" But the Headmaster interrupted seeing Snapes discomfort.  
  
"Now Severus, what was if you wanted to tell me?" His words were spoken with such benevolence that Snape felt more culpable than ever. He couldn't look into those perceptive blue eyes as he spoke.  
  
"Sir, I don't know where to begin. I've betrayed your trust and I've left myself vulnerable to Voldemort." Only as he said that name did he confront his mentor's gaze.  
  
"You must consider you actions carefully, my boy, but I feel sure you will do what has to be done." Dumbledore stood before him now and as their eyes locked Snape knew what he had to do.  
  
"Thank you Sir," he said as an unspoken agreement passed between the two men.  
  
"Well off you go, and Severus, take care" And he slowly turned and left Snape standing alone to comprehend the Headmasters carefully chosen words.  
  
In a few more days the castle would be filled with children starting a new year, but for now it was silent and Snape realised how tired he was as he sat and contemplated how he could help Annia. He collected up a number of bottles and phials, something to reduce the fever if it returned and also for the contractions she seemed to suffer during that last attack.  
  
If he had considered bringing Annia to the castle before, that thought was thoroughly dismissed from his mind by those few words with the Headmaster. It was clear that was not what he should do, especially so close to the beginning of term. No, he had to face whatever was thrown at him alone, with Annia.  
  
  
  
As he approached the village, the sun shone onto Snape's face sending comforting warmth though he weary frame. The road was dry and dusty from the unusually long, dry summer; a summer spent in complete contentment.  
  
But far ahead on the mountain road leading out of Hogsmeade, Snape caught sight of two dust clouds and the riders who's horses had disturbed the dry uneven surface. Instinctively his stride lengthened and his heart quickened a beat, as he thought of Annia alone in her rooms. Why did he leave her, even for a minute, he berated himself. He should have been there with her.  
  
"Annia!" he called out as he pushed the unlocked door open, then he saw her huddled figure, sitting by the empty grate.  
  
"They were here, weren't they, the riders. I saw them Annia tell me, what have they done."  
  
He crouched before her, demanding a response. His stomach churning as he thought of what they could have done to her. She nodded.  
  
"Yes, they want you to follow them. They said it was your last chance to go freely. Severus you must go." She was trembling as she spoke, pleading with him she took his hands.  
  
"They'll come back I know it, they won't let you stay alive if you refuse to join them, they said they'd be back, to take you by force. They'll kill you, Severus."  
  
There was desperation in her voice now, but Snape held her round the waist and helped her to her feet.  
  
She put her arms around his neck and then he saw her wrists, bruised and sore.  
  
"What have they done to you? Annia, you're hurt." His eyes flashed at the painful marks and his head pounded at the thought.  
  
"It's nothing, please, if you go, then they'll leave me alone, I'm sure. Go back to the castle." Her voice was calmer now, more measured as she tried to reason with him. But he knew the ways of the Death Eaters only too well; they wouldn't leave her alone until he either returned or was killed.  
  
"No Annia, I must stay here, don't you understand. I'll always be here to protect you. I won't let them harm you again." And he gently moved her arms down from round his neck and caressed her as she stood limply, leaning into his steadfast frame.  
  
They stood like that for some time, locked in an embrace that seemed too precious to break, he wanted to tell her what she had done for him, despite it all, but the words weren't there, they never had been. He had never heard those vital loving words spoken to him in the past and he felt unable to utter them now.  
  
So they remained in silence, he kissed her hair and breathed in her very essence, the mix of herbs he had concocted still evident, a sweet heady aroma he couldn't place but it was her smell and he wanted to suffocate in it  
  
But then Annia lifted her head away from Snapes chest and tossed her hair from her face.  
  
"Are you hungry?" And she broke away from him to go to the larder. I haven't got much, I'm afraid, I."  
  
"Here I've brought some food from the castle, I thought we might something." He picked up the bag he had dropped earlier and placed it on the wooden table. He took out the bottle of tonic and the one of potion used to ease muscle spasms, then the food he had grabbed from the Hogwarts kitchens on his desperate flight to get here.  
  
"It's not much, but the kitchens are quiet at this time of year."  
  
As Annia took out the cold chicken, bread and cheese she interrupted him.  
  
"It's fine Severus, thank you. I'm not very hungry anyway, but please have something yourself."  
  
She sat with him and cut some bread as they both picked at the food and he thought of what was to come, soon, maybe tonight. He got up and walked round the two rooms, his wand out, muttering a charm to protect the door and the two small windows and one in their bedchamber  
  
"Will we be safe now?" Annia asked as she watched him perform this task.  
  
"It should at least give us time to be ready, for when they come back, but it won't hold for long."  
  
"If, they come back. They may decide to forget about you, if you won't go willingly. He wants your mind Severus not just your flesh."  
  
Her words were more hopeful now than earnest, clearly she too realised their desperate plight, but needed to maintain her positive spirit.  
  
"No Annia they will come back. I know it, Voldemort will never let me live freely again. I will always be waiting for him, watching for a sign that he is near, whatever happens."  
  
He stood before her and she felt the anguish he had been trying to suppress, to save her from the torment he endured.  
  
"Sit and have some wine, I need to rest for a while." She stood up sharply and went into the bedroom and shut the door.  
  
Annia flopped onto her bed, she curled up, squeezing a pillow to her face and began to cry bitterly. If only he would keep away, then he would be safe and she could face whatever the Death Eaters brought without the guilt of hurting him anymore. She should never have fallen for him, truly loved him but used him as she had been manipulated to do. But here he was and clearly he would not leave. So she dried her face and prepared herself for him.  
  
Snape went to the door but then sat back down. She wanted to be alone, he understood, it would be worse for her if the curse took hold once more. But it was getting dark now and he began to feel perturbed by the silence from her bedchamber, but then the door opened. Annia stepped out, she had changed into a plain white night dress. He had never seen her look so enchanting, that simple garment seemed only to reflect her stunning features and shimmering silver hair, falling over her neat shoulders.  
  
"Come here Severus, I want you to hold me."  
  
He desired her more than ever, despite the dire situation, maybe, because of it. So as he stood up he pulled off his shirt, which he had worn for the last two days, and walked towards her, a vision of delusional purity. He gathered her up with one arm round her waist and swept her hair back from her face as she looked up at him.  
  
His breathing was heavy and he wanted to absorb her with every deepening breath until he dropped his face onto her neck and let his mouth take in her sweet tasting skin.  
  
She grabbed on to his arms as he leant over her and she felt herself being overwhelmed by his physical presence. It was all she had yearned for and she let him take all of her weight as she dropped her grip and succumbed to his will.  
  
Then he scooped her up and took her the couple of paces back to their bed, where she dropped lightly onto the deep burgundy bedding. He knelt down beside her and caressed her face and neck then worked down the long row of pearl buttons on her nightgown.  
  
With the garment undone but still in place he slipped down off the bed to remove the rest of his own clothes. As he stood naked before her, she sat up and let the loose cotton nightdress slip from her shoulders to reveal her softly curved breasts and she held out a hand.  
  
Snape took her outstretched hand and knelt in front of her, his phallus hardening as he noticed a bead of perspiration run between her breasts, down her stomach. He leaned forward to halt the drop with his tongue and then traced its path back up to her neck, until she was forced to submit to his tongue's demands. She fell back onto the bed as his tongue moved to her breasts and circled each erect nipple in turn. His weight was supported by his bent arms either side of Annia and she held on to his taut biceps as he sucked harder and licked her glistening flesh. She pushed her nightgown down and as she lifted her body his tongue felt the soft mound under her pubic hair and it reached down to taste her moist quim. And he licked greedily at the undulating folds and she gripped his arms tighter, digging her fingernails into the hard muscles.  
  
Then she freed her feet from the constraining garment and manoeuvred her legs either side of his rigid frame.  
  
Her legs wrapped round his, and pulled him down from his supported position so that he was pressed hard into her warm body. He shifted slightly to direct his cock into the moist depths of her cunt, and as the suppressed air from his chest let out, he mouthed close to her face,  
  
"Annia, I love you." 


	7. Reflections

Chapter 7. Reflections  
  
  
  
"Annia, Are you all right?"  
  
"Mmm, fine. Why shouldn't I be, my love?" Annia turned to nestle in Snape's soft embrace and looked up at his thoughtful face.  
  
"No, but I" he continued.  
  
"Shh, don't say anything, let's just stay like this for a while longer." And she rested her head on his warm chest and closed her eyes.  
  
Snape remained silent too, but there was something that stopped him feeling truly contented, a sense of foreboding that he had been aware of for a few days now. He knew that soon their peaceful reverie would be shattered and they would have to face the truth, the reality they had been denying as they had made love. There had been something about this night, the way she looked, even the way she had tasted, he had wanted her so badly and she had given herself so readily. Yet the image of that first night still haunted him and as he relived that experience so all of Annia's pain seemed to flood his mind.  
  
He slipped from under Annia as she slept, her ivory skin, soft and warm to the touch, but he couldn't rest, so he pulled on his trousers and wandered into the other room then flopped down into the wooden chair by the grate. It felt cold, after the comfort of their bed and her languid body, so he reached for his wand and lit a small fire in the hearth, then he fingered the ebony stick, idly, before securing it in his pocket.  
  
As Snape looked into the flickering flames his senses were stimulated by the smell of food left out on the table behind him and of the dry cherry- wood logs now burning more fiercely.  
  
A distant memory seeped into his thoughts of a huge kitchen, where as a boy he would enjoy the warmth of the wood burning range and the pleasure of simple food, given to him by their bemused cook.  
  
"Why do you spend so much time down here, Sevvy, what does your mother think?" She would ask him but he had no answer, he only knew that at least in that lively kitchen he felt safe and wanted. Unlike in those, cold, formal rooms upstairs, where he was expected to act like the adults around him and show them the utmost respect.  
  
Again a feeling of fatigue, swept over him as the fire's intensity grew and he became aware of his surroundings once more.  
  
Snape got to his feet and paced the room, and then went to retrieve his shirt. Annia was still sleeping, so he sat with her for a moment as he slipped his shirt back on. He stroked her silken hair and wanted to wake her but decided not to disturb her much needed rest, so he returned to his fireside vigil. He hadn't really slept for a couple of days but now was not the time to relax.  
  
Now Annia was stirring, woken by a thumping headache, she turned over to see her bed empty. Maybe Severus had gone. Part of her wanted him to return to Hogwarts, where at least he would be safe, but then there was the side of her who needed him. She had never known a man like him, from the outside a stern and severe teacher, yet alone, with her, he was different, so thoughtful and understanding. If only Voldemort hadn't sent her here, if she had met him without this curse, what would life have been like then. It was hopeless of course, this was her fate, her destiny, she knew that in her heart, but still something forced her to believe they could, maybe, be together.  
  
Then the door opened and he was still here, he looked over to Annia.  
  
  
  
"Come here, Severus. Come and hold me, I'm cold."  
  
"What is it Annia, are you feeling ill? Tell me and I'll fetch something for you. Here let me see." He sat beside her and felt her checks, she was hot, the fever was returning, there was no doubt about it.  
  
"Let me give you some tonic." But she held on to his wrist as he attempted to stand and she looked up to him, her eyes flickered with anguish.  
  
"I scared Sevvy, what's going to happen to me? What will they do, when the come back?"  
  
"Hush now, you're going to be fine, now here, drink this." He had reached over for the bottle and handed it to her, but she turned away.  
  
"Come on, drink it. Why don't you do as I say? Annia, What is it?" He was angry, why wouldn't she let him help her, at least let him do this, it was all he could do, and he felt helpless.  
  
"I don't know, it's no good Severus, it won't make any difference. Please just leave me alone." Her voice sounded weak and broken.  
  
"Damn you Annia, listen to me!" He pulled her round to face him and he could see she was crying, and the fever was coming back. Then she fell into his arms and felt the warm embrace she so desperately needed.  
  
"You should go, before the Death Eaters get here." But she held on tighter now and wanted him again. He remained with her cradled in his arms, and then gently laid her down beside him.  
  
"Here" and she sipped the potion, it was good, sweet with a hint of marjoram, he watched her face acutely and she smiled a little to let him know it was fine. Then she moved towards him and kissed his lips so that he could taste the mixture, but also her sweat and he wanted to kiss her again, she was intoxicating. He needed her, he had to take her and feel her softness.  
  
"Sevvy" She whispered. "Make love to me, do it now. I want to feel you inside me again"  
  
He kissed her with such passion and strength that she dropped down onto the bed and felt his weight press onto her feeble body. His hands slid down her open nightdress but he pulled away as he reached her belly.  
  
"No Annia, you're ill, it's the fever, you're burning." He felt revulsion that he had tried to take her even as the curse started to reappear. Was that all he could think of, as she began to sweat and shiver.  
  
"It's alright my love, I want you. Please don't pull away from me." She took his hand and placed it on her breast, though the unbuttoned garment. It felt so enticing he leaned forward to kiss her slender neck and let his tongue slide down to the other breast.  
  
He wasn't truly aware of his actions now, only the desire that surged through his weary body; the need to have her, to overwhelm her physically. He pulled himself up to face her and to look into her flashing eyes, so full of need and desire, too. She wrapped her legs round his thighs and held his face as she kissed him, then forced him over so suddenly, that he had no way of stopping her.  
  
Now she knelt over him and pulled at the buttons still done up on his trousers and at his shirt, popping a few of the buttons off, in her haste to reveal his well-defined chest.  
  
"Yes Sevvy, do it now", and she grabbed his penis and tried to manoeuvre it into her, but she was shaking and the effort of getting on top of him had left her weak and unable to manipulate him.  
  
"Annia, stop. Wait a minute, I don't think we should be doing this, not when you're sick. Please Annia, listen to me."  
  
But she couldn't stop and so he grabbed her wrists and held her firmly, then pulled her down onto the bed next to him. As she struggled he held her in his sinewy arms, and said.  
  
"I don't want you like this, angry and wild. This isn't like you, don't you see the fever has taken hold and is dictating your actions. Stay there, I've got something to help you."  
  
She looked panic stricken as he let go of her. He looked at her burning face and sweat drenched hair, he had to act swiftly, the fever was rampant now.  
  
He went to the kitchen table to find a bottle he'd brought with him, he searched frantically to find the potion, but as he did, Annia appeared.  
  
Her nightdress was sodden, as was her hair and her face was gaunt and flushed. There was a deranged look about her as she held on to the doorframe.  
  
Snape moved towards her as he thought she was about to collapse, but instead she raised her hand and pointed a wand at her lover's face. He instinctively felt in his pocket for his own wand; it wasn't there. It must have fallen out when they were on the bed together. Then he saw that Annia had his wand, she was shaking and trying to keep the wand steady. The kitchen table stood between them as he called.  
  
"No Annia, put the wand down. It's Voldemort, he's doing this to you."  
  
She didn't react to him, but raised her other hand to control the wand, and in a hoarse whisper, began to mouth the words,  
  
"Adava Kadava", but before the words were fully formed Snape pushed the large wooden table towards her, knocking it into her legs so that she fell backwards. He threw himself across the debris of the kitchen table desperate to retrieve his wand, but somehow she got there just before him.  
  
"Get away from me." She screamed, although her voice was strained.  
  
She grabbed the wand, but he managed to pull her arm back, so all she could do was toss it into the fire.  
  
"No!" Snapes cry was in vain, the ebony wood hit the flames and a torrent of green and red sparks showered the room. Snape and Annia were caught in the deluge, as they tried to shelter from the scolding hot downpour. Colourful sparks hit his back and singed his flesh and hair, Annia too was hit but scrambled to her feet and made a dive for something glinting in the jumbled mess on the floor.  
  
"Annia, stop! Voldemort is behind this, stop. Let me help you, please."  
  
She was panting hard and her beautiful white gown was stained with sweat and covered in tiny burn marks from the exploding wand. Her eyes were wide and streaming, with a red glow about them.  
  
She made a despairing lunge for the man she love and then he felt the cold blade pierce his arm, as Annia lifted the knife back up to strike again.  
  
Tears were pouring down face and for a second, she looked into his eyes, those, black, glittering eyes she had adored.  
  
But he caught her hand and they fought over the blade until it sank deep into her side.  
  
Snape's hand felt numb as the blood began to trickle down his arm and then it streamed faster as the wound opened up.  
  
"Dear lord, what have I done. Annia!"  
  
He cradled her in his arms as they lay sprawled on the blood soaked floor, then he rested his head on her chest, still and cold. Her face was drained of colour and her eyes, returned to silver-grey, stared blankly at him.  
  
Snape buried his face in her stomach and wept.  
  
A shaft of early morning sunlight struck Annia's ashen face. Snape got to his knees and gathered up his lover's lifeless body and carried her to their bedchamber. He laid her down on the mass of blankets, her nightgown now stained red, and he caressed her, unable to leave her side despite the futility of the act. Then finally he slept, exhaustion forcing him to relinquish his self-inflicted vigil.  
  
  
  
A figure at the bedroom door broke his sleep, as early autumn sunlight streamed into the tiny room. Snape lifted his head to see who had disturbed his mourning, he squinted into the painful light.  
  
"Headmaster?" His voice was weak and tired.  
  
The old man walked towards him. Greeted by the ghastly of Snape still holding Annia,s drained and bloody body. Then he spoke with such gentle compassion, as he helped the devastated man to his feet.  
  
"Let me take you home. Come now, my boy."  
  
  
  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
